Uncomfortable Confessions
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: ."You love me?" He asks. She nods. He promptly bursts into uncontrollable laughter. ReidPrentiss, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Criminal Minds._

_**Summary: "You love me?" He asks. She nods. He promptly bursts into uncontrollable laughter. ReidPrentiss, oneshot**_

_Another ReidPrentiss! I just adore these two together and I hope y'all like this latest fic of mine. So…that's pretty much all I have to say right now, so I'll let y'all get onto reading. Lol._

* * *

**Uncomfortable Confessions**

* * *

He stares at her, his eyes wide and uncomprehending, and his voice comes out in a stuttered, unsure sentence, "You love me?"

She nods.

He promptly bursts into uncontrollable laughter, so hard that his sides hurt, that he has to clench them together with his spindly arms, it seems. Spencer Reid has heard a lot of jokes, but never one this _overused_. He supposes he should be hurt, but he really can't find it in him.

"Reid! This isn't funny!" Prentiss shouts, her fists clenched at her sides, her face becoming red with a blush, and her eyes moist. "I'm being serious!"

He opens his eyes for a millisecond, and sees her expression. Every logical thought in his mind screams at him to stop being such a jerk and just believe her, but why should he? Why should he believe her when every time a girl told him she loved him, it was a lie?

A lie…

It would be a very painful lie, if it was one. Because the fact that Reid had feelings for her as well would be thrown out the window, scattered among the remnants of other girls he had pined after and lost.

He looks at her, his eyes calculating and curious, wondering what exactly had prompted her to say this, and he sighs, his shoulders slump and he pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Funny how you can be so intelligent, yet you are doubting if I'm telling the truth." Prentiss voices, her dark eyes hurt, yet intrigued.

Reid chuckles to himself, "It doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand…"

"It…" Reid starts, his eyes uncertain if he should be saying this. It seems far too intimate. But then again, didn't Prentiss just confess to him one of the single most intimate phrases that can ever be uttered? "It just doesn't make sense for you to feel like that. About me."

Prentiss raises a lone eyebrow at him, "It doesn't make sense that what? I love you?"

That time she said it so casually that it made Reid blush. It was like it was a fact of life. Like the sky was blue. Like dogs barked. Prentiss loved Reid.

"That's what I was getting at, yes." He says, his eyes darting down to his feet, suddenly finding his choice of footwear interesting.

"Why would you…" Prentiss trails off, confused, "Why would you think that?"

A bitter smile curves Reid's lips.

"Do I have to explain it again?" He says, and his eyes are bright with a sadness that tugs on Prentiss's heart.

Realization dawns on the other profiler's face and her eyes take on a sympathetic gesture as she approaches him. "Why would you think that I'd ever trick you like that, Spencer?"

The very sound of her using his first name gives him chills, but he doesn't admit that. Not yet.

"No…I…"

"I'm hurt." Prentiss says, her voice light and teasing as she looks at him mischievously.

"Wh-Why? I-I mean, I'm sorry, Prentiss…I didn't…what did…"

"You laughed at me." She huffs in faux insult. "I poured out my heart in those little words, and you laugh. You laugh, and then accuse me of trying to be like those high school bitches who made your life a living hell. What girl wouldn't be hurt?"

"Prentiss…" Reid trails off, feeling terrible, and also buying her act. For such a genius, sometimes he has no common sense, she supposes. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…I…"

"Ah, ah," She shakes a finger at him, closing her eyes as she turns her head to the side. "I don't know if I can forgive you until you _prove_ - "

A pair of soft lips find their way onto hers, interrupting her thoughts.

He's kissing her.

Holy _crap_, he's kissing her.

She feels her lips curve into a smile as she kisses him back. _Who is the genius? Me._

Reid pulls away after too short a time, and she looks at him. His face is flushed, his hair all in disarray from where her hands had found purchase, and his lips just the slightest bit swollen. His breath is quick and short on her face and he looks at her with those large, puppy-like eyes of his.

"How is that for proof?" He asks, and his voice is playful.

She smirks.

"I believe we may need more evidence."

And she crushes her lips against his.

* * *

_**End. **_

_I know this was super short, but I just felt like writing a quickie ReidPrentiss oneshot to satisfy my craving for this pairing. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this second attempt from me in this fandom. I know I enjoyed writing it! Lol, so please review! It'd be very much appreciated!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
